Cry for help
by Wee-hoo
Summary: SEQUEL TO AM I NOT LOVEABLE. Miss Parker and Sydney go to Lyle’s house, where they find something unexpected. Miss Parkers POV


Cry for help  
BY: Wee-hoo  
  
Summary: SEQUEL TO: Am I not loveable. Miss Parker and Sydney go to Lyle's house, where they find something unexpected. Miss Parkers POV  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, the show or anything about the show. I won't get paid for writing this story...  
  
Sydney and I had discussed this for what seemed like hours. I had picked him up outside his house because my Inner sense told me to. When I told him where we were going, he tried to talk me out of it. Thank god he didn't succeed. I convinced him Lyle wouldn't be there. I thought we needed to go there to save some poor woman from his shed. I was wrong, way wrong. The door was locked; luckily I once learned how to pick a lock. We walked inside. Sydney went to the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. I checked the living room and the hallway. I started in the hallway when Sydney suddenly screamed that he had found something. I walked into the bathroom and saw a smashed mirror. I looked to where Syd was pointing and saw a blood trace on the floor. I clicked the safety off my gun and followed it, Syd close behind me. The trace stopped in the living room by the couch. I heard Sydney gasp loudly and I realized who was lying on that couch bleeding from his wrists down onto the couch and floor. I dropped my gun and my hands flew to my face. I couldn't move. It felt like an eternity before I walked up to him. I gently touched his face. He looked asleep. His eyes were closed and he was very pale. I looked at his arms. They were covered in blood. I ripped off his shirtsleeves and tried desperately to stop the bleeding. I heard Sydney mumble something in the background. I turned to face him. I asked him to call an ambulance; he put one hand over the phone and said that he already was. I think I nodded, but I'm not sure. He hung up and took one of the sleeves to stop the bleeding on the other arm. He said something about the ambulance but I didn't pay attention. He put one hand on my shoulder and told me everything would be fine. That was when I broke down, I cried. The next thing I knew the ambulance had come. I don't remember if I locked the door when we left. They let us ride in the ambulance with him. Sydney sat in the front. I held his hand all the way to the hospital to comfort him. I heard one of the paramedics saying he was lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend. I didn't bother to correct him, Sydney did it instead. When we finally reached the hospital he was taken away from me, we weren't allowed to follow him. Sydney put his hands on my shoulders and tried to take me over to wash my hands, but I wouldn't leave the window. I saw him lying there and it broke my heart. I started thinking about all the fights we've had and wished I had been nicer to him. I promised myself that if he survived I would treat him better. Sydney sighed and tried to talk to me, but I refused to take my eyes off him. Suddenly I heard a constant beeping from where he was I saw the doctors starting to perform CPR. The tears in my eyes fell once again, I hardly noticed them. Or the gentle hand wiping them off. I turned and looked into Jarod's brown eyes. I threw myself at him sobbing into his chest; he tried everything to soothe me. My legs collapsed from under me and Jarod carried me over to a bench. I could still see the room where the doctors tried their best to save him. I listened intently for the doctors as I snuggled into Jarod's neck weeping softly. I don't know how long he just sat there soothing me, but he never complained. When the doctor came Jarod told me to look up so I did, reluctantly. When he held me I felt safe, I hadn't felt that safe sense mom was alive not even with Tommy. Sure I loved him deeply, and I felt safer than I had for along time, but not as safe as I felt in Jarod's strong arms. I saw the doctor's face and I heard mothers voice telling me it was good news. I relaxed slightly and asked the doctor if he was okay. The doctor told me that he was indeed fine. I think I smiled the biggest smile in the entire universe. I rushed up and asked if I could see him, the doctor nodded and told me that it could take awhile for him to wake up, and that he might not remember anything. I swallowed and nodded turning to his room when Jarod asked if I wanted him to follow me. I smiled at him and nodded. After awhile by his side I realized how much Jarod loves me, I mean he was willing to be beside me watching over the one man he hates more then anything. My brother, the man who killed his brother. I smiled at this as I realized that I was in love with him as well. I got up on my feet and stretched my legs and slowly made my way up to him, I sat down on his lap and kissed him deeply. I could feel him respond after a few seconds. Suddenly someone cleared his throat behind us and we broke the kiss slowly, believing it was Sydney. But it wasn't, it was Lyle. I felt the embarrassment creep up on me as I realized my brother had just seen me kiss the guy I was supposed to hate. At first I thought my eyes deceived me as I saw the smile on his face. But when he said that he had no idea he had to try to kill himself for us to realize that we were in love. I stared at him in confusion. I told him not to say that. He apologized and yawned. I told him that I would get the doctor he merely nodded. I left the two men I love most alone together. I stopped outside the door thinking about taking Jarod with me, but I knew they had to talk to each other sooner or later. When I returned with the doctor they were talking and laughing, I just couldn't stop smiling as I saw them getting along. The doctor asked me and Jarod to leave so he could examine and ask questions to Lyle. Lyle said something that surprised me; he said he didn't have anything he wanted to hide from us or Sydney. The doctor reluctantly agreed to let us stay; I went to get Sydney after Lyle threatened to leave the hospital. When we came back Lyle told us why he had tried to kill himself. He felt like he didn't deserve to be loved. He told us everything about his childhood up to when he killed Jimmy. Then he told us that that was when his heart turned to ice, he didn't let anyone in. And after the Yakuza cut off his thumb he became even more heartless. It was obvious to everyone in the room that he didn't like to talk about his adoptive parents. When he was done with answering the doctors questions Jarod apologized that he had contacted Lyle's adoptive parents. Lyle in his turn apologized for what he did to Jarod's family. They forgave each other and Sydney and I could see the happiness in both their eyes. Two months later Lyle and I managed to take over the Centre from Raines, who is now rutting in jail. We removed everyone who wasn't on our side and the Centre became one of the largest charity companies in the world. We also helped to get families back together starting with Jarod's. Sydney married Michelle soon afterwards and I married Jarod. Lyle and Emily discussed their issues and started dating. Broots raised Debbie who became a well-known actress. He also started to date a woman whom he later married with Debbie's approval. I never found out who my real father was, but that doesn't matter. I have my family around me now, that's all that matters.  
  
THE END 


End file.
